Díselo con flores
by Oo-Naruko-oO
Summary: Hermosas, aromáticas, y estratégicamente confeccionadas. Justo el tipo de flores que regalas a tu pareja por su cumpleaños, durante una confesión de amor… o para suplicar tu perdón por una gran metedura de pata. NaruSasu.


Dedicado a mi linda Sekhmet que además de betearmelo consiguió sacarme de mi tranquila jubilación fictionera.

* * *

**Díselo con flores**

—Prometiste que no te reirías.

—¿Y lo estoy haciendo?

—¡Por supuesto que lo haces! Hasta un idiota podría distinguir tu sonrisa bajo esa máscara.

Era cierto, se estaba riendo y no sin ganas.

—Oh, vamos, Iruka. Tengo al más vengativo de mis estudiantes en posición de ataque, mostrando en sus ojos el más avanzado de los Sharingan y a punto de calcinar con llamas negras todo a su alrededor, mientras que el más irreflexivo de mis mocosos analiza desesperada e inútilmente las posibilidades de salir corriendo. Algo inverosímil, ya que se encuentra apoltronado en una silla de ruedas, con los brazos y las piernas escayolados. ¿Y pretendes que no me ría?

La única cosa que lamentaba de aquella intrincada situación era no haber cogido la cámara de fotos. Aunque algo le hacía presagiar que Sai, sentado dos sillas atrás y con cuaderno en mano, dibujaría la apoteósica estampa con todo lujo de detalles.

Aquella sin duda era una de las situaciones más surrealistas que le planteaba su revoltoso team siete. Y eso que creía estar curado de espanto con sus muchachos.

Pero para comprender los motivos que llevaron a Hatake Kakashi a vivir aquella situación, retrocedamos en el tiempo una semana atrás.

—¡Eh Naruto! justo la persona que estaba buscando.

Y así comienza todo…

La voz de Kiba, junto a los gruñidos de un cada vez más gigantesco Akamaru, despertaron al revoltoso ninja y proyecto de futuro Hokage de una improvisada siesta sobre el refrescante pasto del campo de entrenamiento. Con un largo bostezo Naruto se desperezó y abrió los ojos, incorporándose a medias sobre sus codos.

—Kiba –lo nombró a modo de saludo.

A juzgar por la neurótica agitación del chucho y las convulsiones espontáneas del Inuzuka, Naruto calificó como urgente el asunto de marras. O quizás estaba luchando contra un angustioso picor de pulgas. Con Kiba era difícil de saber.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —le pidió éste bajando de un salto de su flamante perro.

Para su asombro, el ninja amante de los canes portaba entre sus manos un deslumbrante ramo de flores, repleto de rosas, lirios y frescas vainas verdes y amarillas, quedando cerrado en su extremo con una elegante y hermosa cinta de raso. Una creación floral de verdadera belleza y encanto, que Naruto no dudaba, había sido elaborada en la floristería Yamanaka.

—Es raro verte pidiendo favores, aunque aún es más raro verte llevando flores. —El rubio se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, e interesado, apoyó un codo en el muslo y la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Necesito que lo guardes. —Y acompañó el gesto ofreciéndole el gallardo ramo—. Tengo algo importante que hacer y no puedo ocultarlas en mi casa. Mi hermana y mi madre las verían y comenzarían a burlarse y a cuchichear, y no tengo la más mínima intención de contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas. Sobre todo las de mi hermana.

Akamaru pareció estar de acuerdo con dos ladridos.

—Sólo serán un par de horas —concluyó Kiba a la expectativa.

Naruto ladeó un poco la cabeza, observando las flores con detenimiento. Eran hermosas y estratégicamente confeccionadas. Del tipo de flores en las que inviertes una gran cantidad de dinero para una ocasión especial. Un regalo de cumpleaños, una confesión de amor…

…o para suplicar tu perdón por una gran metedura de pata.

Una malvada sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio, mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos.

—¿Son para Hinata? —curioseó aún sabiendo que la respuesta era positiva—. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

—Nada —atajó el otro ceñudo—. ¿Por qué crees que son para disculparme?

—Porque no eres la clase de tipos que regala flores a sus novias, a no ser que hayas hecho algo por lo que necesites ser perdonado.

Kiba resopló indignado, torciendo el rostro hacia un lado.

—Te equivocas. Se las regalo como un gesto cariñoso de pareja, entrega y devoción que…

Naruto negó en silencio con la cabeza llevándose una brizna de hierba a la boca y retomando su postura de siesta con los brazos tras la nuca, en señal de que no le ayudaría si no le contaba la verdad.

—¡No fue culpa mía! —se escudó inmediatamente Kiba a la defensiva—. Una de las características principales de mi clan se concentra en el sentido olfativo. Somos capaces de rastrear y encontrar fragancias a kilómetros. Pero estamos en primavera y en época de celo esa habilidad se corrompe, perturba, y trastorna hasta un punto enfermizo. El olor de la hembra resulta ser tan potente y dominante como un cartel anunciando a todas luces "Sexo aquí y ahora". —Repentinamente bajó el tono de voz como aquel que se prepara para revelar un valioso secreto—. Escuché en una ocasión que para contrarrestar esos efectos, alguien llegó incluso a pintarse las uñas de rojo para simular que se la estaba cascando una mujer.

No es que él lo hubiera probado alguna vez. Lo había escuchado del amigo de un amigo de su amigo, que a su vez lo había escuchado de otro amigo.

Vale, de acuerdo, las misiones podían ser en ocasiones muy aburridas, y el esmalte rojo le quedaba tan bien…

—La cuestión es que una tarde Akamaru intentó ensamblar por detrás a Hinata. La tumbó en el suelo y la agarró de una pierna con tanta fuerza que no supe si amputársela o cambiar de novia. Por suerte Akamaru tiene graves problemas de eyaculación precoz y sólo duró quince segundos, pero la cuestión es que Hinata no me habla desde entonces…

A lo que el animal respondió con un lastimoso gruñido.

—No digas que la confundiste con un caniche —le reprochó Inuzuka.

El gruñido perruno se tornó hosco.

—¿Estás llamando perra a mi novia?

Akamaru ladró tres veces seguidas.

—¡Oh, eso no me lo dices en la calle!

A su lado, Naruto se reía a carcajadas casi sin aliento, mientras animal y dueño se enzarzaban en una cómica pelea canina de reproches y ladridos.

—Verás cuando le cuente a Sasuke lo de las uñas –se jactó el rubio frotándose los ojos humedecidos por incipientes lágrimas—. Siempre había pensado que Itachi las llevaba pintadas de lila porque le armonizaba con la capa. Y ya sabes lo refinados que son todos los Uchiha.

—Lo que sea, pero no le digas que te lo he dicho yo —suplicó—. Sólo los dioses saben el jutsu ancestral que es capaz de lanzarme tu novio en represalia.

—Bah, tonterías —agitó una mano al aire despreocupadamente—, yo he sobrevivido a todos.

Aunque claro, nadie más que él tenía a su favor el poder curativo de un demonio.

—Está bien, Kiba. —Naruto dejó el ramo a su costado derecho y se tumbó nuevamente, retomando la siesta con las manos bajo la nuca—. Ven a buscarlo a mi casa cuando termines.

—Gracias, tío. Te debo una.

Total, cuidar de un inofensivo ramo de flores no podía resultar tan difícil.

¿O sí?

Pero evitar los problemas era un talento que iba más allá de las capacidades de Uzumaki Naruto. Número uno en lidiar batallas.

* * *

**2**

El merecido descanso le había resultado reparador y ahora, para completar el día, lo único que necesitaba era una refrescante ducha. Naruto bostezó ruidosamente a la vez que cerraba la puerta de su casa tras de sí. En la entrada se deshizo de las sandalias, empujándolas despreocupadamente con los pies hacia un rincón, deteniendo la mirada durante unos segundos en el hueco vacío del extremo opuesto. De nuevo solo en casa, de lo contrario otro par de zapatos descansarían en el pequeño recibidor perfectamente alineados al borde del escalón.

Sujetando por un extremo el ramo de flores, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un bonito recipiente que las cobijara hasta la llegada de su dueño. Una cazuela, un vaso de agua, un bol de ramen… nada parecía tener la medida y consistencia suficiente para albergar el encargo, con lo cual, Naruto improvisó el florero con un cartón de leche vacío, recortado y ahora repleto de agua, en el que depositó el aromático objeto en custodia. La papelona base desmejoraba por completo la bella estampa superior, pero él nunca había sido muy dado a comprar vasijas que no fuera a usar.

Y las flores a pesar de hermosas, tarde o temprano se malograban hasta quedar marchitas.

No infravalores el poder de una flor, le dijo una vez Sandaime Hokage cuando era niño. Pues aunque no lo parezca, las plantas son algo indispensable para el ciclo de la vida. Oxigenan la casa, curan enfermedades y dan de comer. Toda manifestación de vida merece respeto, y cuidar de una planta te enseñará a ser más paciente y respetuoso con el medio ambiente. Ésta será tu primera responsabilidad, había dicho el viejo, y seguidamente le había entregado un tarro lleno de tierra del que sobresalía por el centro un diminuto tallo verde. Deberás atenderla regularmente, le advirtió, para así verla crecer y durar por siempre.

Pero las distracciones y las misiones habían hecho que aquel que reposaba sobre el alfeice de su ventana fuera su séptimo ficus.

—No se puede tener todo.

Con un despreocupado movimiento de hombros, se dispuso a tomar esa merecida ducha, mientras a su paso dejaba un reguero de ropa desperdigada por el suelo. Al fin y al cabo, la casa solía reflejar el carácter de su dueño, hecha un completo desastre, hasta que llegaba Sasuke y le obligaba a recogerla de forma poco amigable.

Naruto lo llamaba el entrenamiento _esquiva-capones-Uchiha_.

Algo imposible de evitar.

Sasuke.

Las cosas habían cambiado tanto en un año.

El fin de la guerra, el regreso a su aldea, la construcción de una nueva casa. Obligarlo a vivir con él había resultado incluso más difícil que ganar una pelea, cargarlo sobre su hombro y obligarle a prometer y juramentar que no volvería a marcharse sin su consentimiento.

Como si algo así lo pudiera detener.

Por otro lado, Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre; intransigente, antipático y malicioso. Además de su entrecejo mortal, cabía prestarle atención a su curiosa personalidad, por ponerlo en términos decentes. El último retoño del clan Uchiha no solo sufría de un peculiar trastorno psicológico incivilizado que le otorgaba un nulo nivel de empatía, tacto, delicadeza y una innata facilidad para acumular venganza y niveles con dibujos de Sharingan, sino que además el bastardo tenía la malsana costumbre de utilizar sus ojos, lagrimas de sangre incluidas, para lanzarte perversos jutsus de castración sobre sus honorables partes bajas si osabas llevarle la contraria. Cosa que sucedía muy a menudo.

Afortunadamente hacía mucho tiempo que Naruto había desestimado la idea de proseguir con su estirpe.

Pero precisamente esas eran muchas de las razones por las que el rubio amaba tanto a Sasuke, y Sasuke lo amaba a él aunque las palabras nunca hubieran sido pronunciadas. De algún modo se había vuelto algo completamente normal que tantos años de rivalidad, competitividad y lucha los hubieran llevado a ese punto en el que era más sencillo intentar matarse el uno al otro que admitir abiertamente sus sentimientos.

Nadie más que su amigo lograría reconocerlo y tratarlo como un igual, sin que su fama lo ensalzara ilusamente; el salvador de la cuarta guerra ninja, el portador del demonio más poderoso, el futuro Hokage de Konoha.

Simplemente Uzumaki Naruto. Idiota, ruidoso, impulsivo e infantil. El dobe, su dobe.

Porque sí, después numerosas luchas, sexo, más luchas, más sexo y un pequeño huerto de tomates estratégicamente construido en la parte posterior de su hogar, Sasuke había aceptado ser su pareja.

Y de eso hacía aproximadamente un año.

Lo que le recordaba algo importante: su primer aniversario.

—Tal vez debería regalarle algo.

Una caja de kunais, un shimenawa menos vistoso y que no fuera púrpura, un bote de gel fijador para el pelo…

O algo que no pudiera ser utilizado para ahorcarle o ser lanzado en su contra.

Al cabo de media hora, duchado y embutido en unos holgados pantalones y una vieja camiseta a modo de pijama, el joven ninja se encaminó hacia la cocina con la intención de llenar su siempre hambriento estómago.

Lo que Naruto no imaginó fue encontrar a Sasuke de pie, mirando el ramo de flores con el rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia él, mostrando la delicada belleza de su semblante donde el habitual mal humor había dejado paso a una dulce calidez, templada por un rastro de ternura, profunda y vívida, bailando en sus negras pupilas, mientras sus labios habían quedado entreabiertos en una tímida sonrisa de las que raramente hacía uso. Entre sus dedos, acariciaba delicadamente uno de los pétalos de las muchas flores del ramo. Tan hermoso y conmovido como un niño que descubre entre sus manos un valioso regalo.

Gesto que únicamente descubría ante la imagen de su madre.

El revoltoso ninja se deleitó admirándolo durante un instante que le resultó terriblemente corto. Creía conocer a Sasuke como la palma de su mano y de nuevo se equivocaba. De apariencia arisco, gruñón, violento, y sin embargo algo tan sencillo como un elegante ramo había resultado ser la estrategia perfecta para aplacar su temperamento y traspasar su coraza. La cuestión partía de saber apretar las teclas correctas.

Satisfecho, el rubio se acercó a él con silencioso paso.

—Sasuke.

Su presencia le tomó por sorpresa, girando raudo más tieso que una vara y con ambas manos a la espalda como aquel que se ve descubierto robando galletas del tarro de mamá. Casi pudo vislumbrar un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas, antes de que adoptara su patentada máscara de indiferencia y agitara la cabeza en dirección a las flores.

—¿Y eso? —gruñó en defensa.

Naruto guardó silencio, oscilando entre hacerse el interesante o contarle la verdad. Pero fue entonces cuando apreció en aquellos preciosos ojos negros lo que jamás creería encontrar: anhelo, una pequeña ráfaga de esperanza que calladamente habitaba y se asomaba tímida a la espera de una confesión de cortesía, un obsequio. Demasiado hermoso para ser real.

La lengua de Naruto se disparó a la temeraria velocidad acostumbrada, mientras su cerebro, bastante más lento, lo seguía a tropezones sobre la marcha.

—Son para ti —mintió sin siquiera pensarlo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, su ceja mortal, y lo miró como si el mismísimo Fugaku se hubiera materializado ante sí.

—¿Para mí? —inquirió receloso.

—¿No te gustan?

Sasuke miró las flores, después a Naruto, contempló nuevamente las flores y al idiota de Naruto. Pero no, definitivamente no le encontraba ningún sentido al asunto. Tuvo que repetir la misma sucesión varias veces, estudiándolo con detenimiento, antes de que concluir que el idiota rubio hablaba en serio. Lo que hizo que las alarmas en la siempre pensante cabeza Uchiha se dispararan a toda mecha.

—¿Qué has hecho? –demandó con pose desafiante y mirada rajada, lo que le confirió una apariencia peligrosa, amenazadora y alarmante.

Si eso pudiera suceder.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Nunca me haces regalos a menos que esté enfadado. Y no lo estoy, así que… ¿por qué voy a estarlo?

—¿Por qué eres siempre tan desconfiado? No ha ocurrido nada —lo desafió Naruto elevando el mentón-. ¿Es que acaso no puedo tener un gesto cariñoso con mi novio?

Los ojos de Sasuke se convirtieron en dos rendijas escarlatas.

—El día que teñiste de rosa toda la colada por haber mezclado un calcetín rojo junto con mi blanca e impoluta ropa interior, apareciste por la puerta con una disculpa y dos grandes bolsas de tomates. Tres semanas después, quemaste con la plancha mi mejor camisa de seda, y para enmendar tu torpeza saliste echando rayos hasta el país del arroz para comprarme dos cajas de onigiris. Y hace dos meses intentaste deshacerte de las verduras que tenía preparadas para la cena y terminaste atascando el cuarto de baño. Factura de fontanero que, te recuerdo, aún no me has pagado.

—Fue un accidente.

—Demasiados accidentes.

Naruto miró al cielo apelando a los dioses por toda la paciencia del mundo.

—¿Tan sorprendente resulta que por una vez haya querido hacerte un bonito regalo sin que existiera anteriormente por mi parte equivocación alguna?

—Sí.

—¡Teme! —El rubio se abalanzó retador sobre él, prevenido para la batalla—. ¡De acuerdo, si no te gustan las tiraré!

Hizo ademán de retirar el ramo, pero el gesto quedó retenido en el aire por Sasuke, que presuroso, se interpuso en su trayecto para evitar sus actos. Tenía la ceja mortal alzada, señal que se producía cuando la susodicha, también denominada radar anti-mentiras, detectaba alguna falsedad, invención, ocultación o conspiración en su contra.

¿Serían todos los Uchihas tan difíciles de complacer o simplemente le había tocado a él la joya de la familia?

—Está bien, te lo contaré —resopló el rubio, componiendo su mejor gesto de inocencia—. Esta mañana algo me hizo recordar que dentro de poco hará un año que tú y yo comenzamos a vivir juntos. Y me pareció una buena idea celebrar nuestro primer aniversario con un presente.

Ni por todo el ramen del mundo le contaba la verdad.

Era idiota, pero no de remate.

La sorpresa dejó a Sasuke tan aturdido como mudo. Preguntándose de qué manera la hueca, torpe, despistada e irreflexiva cabeza rubia había recordado, ideado, y llevado a cabo un detalle tan romántico y sentimental sin error que lo justificara.

Realmente no parecía algo ideado por él.

—Un año… -musitó turbado. El concepto de celebrar un primer aniversario resultaba tan extraño como perturbador. Sobre todo después de recibir semejante presente de su parte.

El moreno giró el rostro hacia el gallardo ramo y sus labios se curvaron delicados, con gesto tímido. Demonios, esa sonrisa debería estar prohibida, junto con la descomunal cantidad de imágenes obscenas que le venían a Naruto a la mente de ellos dos, sudando de cien formas distintas sobre aquella destartalada mesa de cocina.

Uzumaki contuvo un jadeo y se recolocó el paquete de forma explícita, las palpitaciones en su bajo vientre comenzaban a ser peligrosas. Por lo menos si pretendía continuar con la ropa interior limpia.

—¿Te gustan? –insistió ante su gesto complacido.

—Sólo un idiota como tú las pondría en agua dentro de un cartón de leche.

Glorioso encanto Uchiha, siempre desagradecido. Por fortuna nada a tener en cuenta, mientras continuara bailando sobre sus negras pupilas ese brillo malicioso, cristalino y entregado que le reseñaba calladamente una sincera gratitud.

Otra cosa era hacer que el bastardo hablara.

Reclinándose sobre él, Naruto lo besó suavemente en los labios, apenas una caricia liviana y fresca, cargada de palabras que no hizo falta pronunciar.

—De nada –musitó el rubio en un tono bajo y cariñoso.

Por todos los Hokages. El delicado rubor de sus mejillas, la tibieza de su boca entornada, el deseo febril y flamante de sus pupilas negras crepitando en un gesto lascivo, era demasiado hermoso para ser real.

Esa noche definitivamente habría sexo.

¡Y del bueno!

Pero antes de todo, cabía solucionar un asunto urgente.

Con desgana se separó de él, rodeando la mesa de la cocina hasta el frigorífico. Primero saciaría su apetito para no levantar sospechas, y en cuanto se despistara, saldría cagando leches a la floristería Yamanaka para pedir otro ramo de flores exactamente igual con el que sustituir el de Kiba.

No había sido su intención quedarse con el regalo de su amigo, pero a estas alturas había que estar muy loco, o tener un raro deseo inconsciente de querer morir joven y entre terribles sufrimientos, para confiscarlas y decirle a Sasuke que no eran suyas. Mientras tanto el susodicho se entretenía buscando una base y una ubicación, según él, más acorde con el ramo.

Nada hacía vaticinar el inminente holocausto que llegaría a Konoha hasta que instantes después, Sasuke inquirió.

—¿Una tarjeta?

Naruto se giró absolutamente desconcertado.

—¿Tarjeta? –repitió con asombro. Kiba no había mencionado nada sobre tarjetas.

Un envoltorio blanco sin remitente que por lo visto había quedado rezagado entre la multitud de flores y el ojo avizor de Sasuke había detectado a la primera.

Mal-di-ción.

El moreno rasgó con un resuelto movimiento la abertura de la carta, extrayendo una pequeña tarjeta de un suave tono lila surcada por una limpia y delicada caligrafía.

—Ya sé que soy un idiota —comenzó a recitar en voz alta—, y que no dejo de cometer errores, día tras día. Pero quiero que sepas que tú eres la persona más importante de mi vida, mi principio y mi fin, con quien despierto cada mañana y con quien me gustaría pasar el resto de mis días. Para siempre.

Naruto suspiró aliviado tomando la jarra de agua que tenía sobre la mesa, y sirviéndose un vaso. Bueno, el discurso era un tanto cursi y azucarado, pero bien podían ser palabras que él mismo hubiera pronunciado en algún momento de su vida.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Naruto escupió de sopetón por la boca el agua a medio tragar mientras el rostro de Sasuke se volvía cadavérico.

¿Había escuchado qué….?

El último descendiente del clan Uchiha lo ensartó con una estupefacta mirada y boca desencajada a todo lo que daba el maxilar. Definitivamente no podía dar crédito a la proposición allí inscrita. Ninguno de los dos. Tanto que la pregunta pareció quedar suspendida entre ellos por lo que parecía una eternidad.

—¿Tú quieres…? –tanteó Sasuke no muy convencido de cómo finalizar la pregunta y cómo desencajar su rostro—. ¿…casarte?

—No, digo, sí, digo… -titubeó-. ¿Y tú… quieres?

La muda respuesta de Sasuke fue una mirada llena de confusión. O quizás estaba pensando en la manera más rápida de liquidarlo, con Sasuke era difícil de saber.

Llevaban juntos tanto tiempo que a decir verdad, nunca se lo había planteado. El matrimonio entre hombres no era un tema prohibido en la aldea, aunque sí un tanto conflictivo, que como toda polémica, alimentaba la indignación de sus detractores. Sólo en una ocasión Naruto se había permitido fantasear sobre ellos dos luciendo trajes de boda y firmando sobre el libro de registros el comienzo de un nuevo clan. Pero la idea se había desvanecido al mismo tiempo que concluía la íntima ceremonia de sus dos senseis Kakashi e Iruka. De todas formas estaba seguro de que Sasuke rechazaría su propuesta y seguidamente le lanzaría algún jutsu violento que mantendría su polla escayolada durante una temporada.

Llamémoslo sadismo, pero Naruto comenzaba a pensar seriamente que sus joyas reales solamente estaban a salvo de la ira Uchiha cuando estaban dándole por culo. Literalmente.

En definitiva, había que estar muy loco, o llamarte Uzumaki Naruto, para pedirle matrimonio a Uchiha Sasuke.

Y él nunca se retractaba de sus palabras.

Aunque en esta ocasión no fueran suyas precisamente.

—Nada me haría más feliz que tú… quisieras… conmigo… —balbuceó Naruto finalmente a la expectativa. Las piernas le flaqueaban y la sangre bajo su piel ardía, como si un inusitado miedo se hubiera apoderado de él.

Sasuke lo miró durante algo más de un minuto, sin pestañear, sin pronunciar palabra, sin mover ni un sólo músculo. Parecía una verdadera estatua tallada en mármol macizo. Naruto quería pensar que se debía a su extrema necesidad de controlarlo todo y mentalmente deliberaba los pros y contras de aceptar una proposición de tal calibre. O en el peor de los casos le había dado un ictus y se debatía silenciosamente entre la vida y la muerte.

Naruto no sabía cuál de las dos respuestas era más aterradora.

Pasaron dos o tres minutos antes de que finalmente Sasuke surgiera de su mutismo, dándole una respuesta.

—Sí.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó incrédulo Naruto.

La ceja letal se alzó a cotas insospechadas.

—¿Estás dudando? —inquirió.

—¡No, no! Yo quiero, pero tú… quieres… ¿conmigo? —dudó.

—Lo siento tío, llego un poco tarde.

A su izquierda, sobre el alfeice de la ventana, Kiba los observaba distraído y ajeno a la conversación. Era lo malo de vivir en una aldea ninja, que nadie le daba el uso correcto a la puerta de entrada.

—No, no, no, _por todos los demonios_ —protestó Naruto interponiéndose entre ambos con los brazos en cruz—, lárgate Kiba, ahora no es un buen momento.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

—¡Sí, márchate!

—Lo siento amigo, no pretendía molestar pero necesito las flores. —Con un ágil movimiento Kiba allanó la estancia, en dirección al objeto en custodia—. He quedado a las siete con Hinata, y ya llego tarde.

Sin preámbulos, Kiba extrajo las flores del jarrón e inspeccionó su contenido en busca de la tarjeta. Estaba decidido a dar el gran paso, pero siendo tan parco en palabras como era, no conseguiría declararse sin unas letras de ayuda.

—¿Dónde está la tarjeta? —discutió ceñudo.

Un fugaz vistazo a sus compañeros bastó para localizarla entre los dedos de Sasuke.

—¡Eh! Maldito entrometido, eso es mío. —Indignado, Kiba se la arrebató bruscamente, guardándola a buen recaudo en el bolsillo del pantalón—. ¿Nadie te enseñó que es de mala educación leer la correspondencia ajena?

—Es tuyo —profirió Sasuke, sin dejar muy clara la pregunta o la afirmación dado que continuaba medio estupefacto, medio sorprendido por la visita y su desarrollo.

—Por supuesto, ¿de quién sino? —Kiba se encogió de hombros indiferente—. Le pedí a Naruto que me lo guardara durante un par de horas hasta que volviera de una misión. Hoy voy a pedirle a Hinata que se case conmigo. —Se volvió hacia Naruto con una amplia sonrisa—. Gracias por guardarlo tío, te debo una.

Un Uchiha de mal humor es algo que todos los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja, y gran parte del extranjero, han aprendido evitar.

Naruto el primero.

—Te acompaño.

Una mano pálida voló a la velocidad de la luz hacia la parte trasera de su camiseta, agarrándola con ímpetu, frustrando sus planes de huida.

—O mejor no.

Con la misma frescura que había entrado, Kiba se dirigió hacia la ventana no sin vociferar un "¡Deséame suerte!" antes de desaparecer.

Y entonces, se hizo el silencio.

Tentativamente, Naruto alzó la mirada hacia su novio y casi al instante deseó no haberlo hecho. La terrorífica ceja de Sasuke había alcanzado niveles insospechados, y por si eso fuera poco, había aparecido sobre sus ojos el más avanzado y temible de los Sharingans. La muerte no le pareció un final tan triste comparado con la tortura que le cernía.

—Te… tengo una buena excusa para esto, y cuando la oigas dejarás de ponerme esa cara —se defendió el rubio levantando las manos, como si tratara de pedir perdón por adelantado.

Peligro, peligro, peligro. Su expresión gritaba asesinato en primer grado y su brazo libre ya se preparaba para desenfundar la katana. Apreciando lo que se le venía encima, Naruto cruzó los brazos a la altura de su cara por poner algo sólido entre él y el basilisco que era ahora su novio.

Si eso sirviera de algo…

—Te juro que siempre he querido preguntártelo, pero nunca imaginé que tu respuesta sería positiva siendo tan bastardo, insensible y presuntuoso… Reconócelo Sasuke, eres raro de cojones. Luego llegó Kiba, el perro, y las uñas de tu hermano… que por cierto, ¿sabías que las utilizaba para hacerse pajas? El muy degenerado…

Un sudor frío le resbaló desagradablemente por la espalda al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se estremecía sacudido por una descarga eléctrica. Estaba acojonado y no sin razón. La sonrisa que cruzaba su cara era tan cruel como maligna. Naruto sintió cómo los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban en respuesta a la perspectiva de verse como una presa, débil e indefensa, ante las garras del cazador.

—Dicho así suena un poco mal… —Se rascó la cabeza en actitud culpable, enarbolando una inocente expresión poco convincente—. No lo estoy arreglando, ¿verdad?

Sasuke hizo crujir sus nudillos con espeluznante claridad, acercando su cara a tan sólo unos centímetros de la del otro.

—Tus últimas palabras –sentenció letal el moreno.

—¿Te… te quiero?

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en toda Konoha.

* * *

**3**

—Queridos shinobis, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio. Que los dioses guíen y protejan a estos dos hombres, a sus familiares, amigos y difuntos.

El hombre entrado en años, menudo y demacrado, vestido con una túnica blanca, hizo una reverencia religiosa desde el atrio central donde discurría la ceremonia.

La elección de flores blancas y amarillas que adornaban un gran arco instalado en pleno campo de entrenamiento había sido sin duda un detalle acertado. El único a decir verdad. El resto de los detalles tan sólo coexistían inconexos. Un novio vestido de samurai, portando una katana y el otro revestido de escayola, en una silla de ruedas.

Imagen insólita donde las hubiera.

Kakashi ahogó una carcajada que ascendía por su pecho.

—Prometiste que no te reirías.

—¿Y lo estoy haciendo?

—¡Por supuesto que lo haces! Hasta un idiota podría distinguir tu sonrisa bajo esa máscara.

Era cierto, se estaba riendo y no sin ganas.

—Oh, vamos Iruka. Tengo al más vengativo de mis estudiantes en posición de ataque, mostrando en sus ojos el más avanzado de los Sharingan y a punto de calcinar con llamas negras todo a su alrededor, mientras que el más irreflexivo de mis mocosos analiza desesperada e inútilmente las posibilidades de salir corriendo. Algo inverosímil ya que se encuentra apoltronado en una silla de ruedas, con brazos y piernas escayoladas. ¿Y pretendes que no me ría?

La única cosa que lamentaba de aquella intrincada situación era no haber cogido la cámara de fotos. Aunque algo le hacía presagiar que Sai, sentado dos sillas atrás y con cuaderno en mano, dibujaría la apoteósica estampa con todo lujo de detalles.

Aquella sin duda era una de las situaciones más surrealissta que le planteaba su revoltoso team siete. Y eso que creía estar curado de espanto con sus muchachos.

—Por tanto, ante esta asamblea, os pregunto sobre vuestra intención —prosiguió el viejo modelando su voz a una firme y vibrante—. ¿Venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?

Naruto hizo amago de protestar pero los flameantes ojos de Sasuke revocaron el intento.

—Yo no estaría muy seguro, padre —rezongó Kakashi mirando de reojo al más revoltoso y escandaloso de sus pupilos.

—¿Tiene algo que comunicar el padrino de bodas? –dudó el anciano recolocándose las gafas precarias sobre la punta de la nariz.

—No, padre —intervino rápidamente Iruka, el más cuerdo de los cuatro—. Por favor, continúe.

—¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente, a no dañaros ni pelearos, siguiendo el modo de vida propio del matrimonio, durante toda la vida?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua irritado, y Naruto lloriqueó.

—Yo no apostaría mis ahorros en esa pregunta.

—¡Kakashi!

—Es cierto, ¿sabe este pobre hombre la cantidad de veces que han intentado matarse?

—¿Estáis dispuestos a recibir responsable y amorosamente a vuestros hijos…? Espera un momento, ¿ellos pueden tener hijos? —titubeó el viejo tentado a revisar los libros sagrados.

—Al grano, viejo –refunfuñó Sasuke entrecerrando los parpados peligrosamente.

—Así pues, ya que queréis contraer matrimonio en este día tan especial, unid vuestras manos y manifestad vuestro consentimiento.

Sasuke oprimió entre sus dedos lo poco de la extremidad de Naruto que se vislumbraba al final de la gruesa escayola.

—Sasuke Uchiha, ¿tomas como esposo a Naruto Uzumaki, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

—Hn.

—¿Qué ha dicho? –vaciló el viejo hacia los padrinos.

—Sí quiere, padre -intervino nuevamente Iruka a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba en pie—. Continúe por favor.

—Naruto Uzumaki, ¿tomas como esposo a Sasuke Uchiha, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

—¿Puedo negarme?

—¿Cómo dices, hijo?

—Sí, quiere –respondió Sasuke en respuesta con un afilado de ojos muy poco amable. Y para hacer más fehacientes sus palabras, apretó con saña entre sus dedos el único trozo de carne sana del Uzumaki, obligándolo a afirmar efusivamente con la cabeza y dos grandes lagrimones en los ojos.

—De acuerdo, intercambiaros las alianzas.

Iruka les ofreció amablemente dos pequeñas cajitas cuadradas en las cuales se hundían sobre un esponjoso lecho de terciopelo negro, dos alianzas de oro. Sasuke se colocó elegantemente el suyo y embutió el otro anillo de manera apresurada y sin la más mínima contemplación en el dedo del maltrecho rubio accidentado.

El viejo alzó ambas manos al cielo y procedió a recitar.

—En ese caso, y por el poder que me ha sido otorgado en Konoha, yo os declaro marido y… marido. Puedes besar al novio.

Sasuke alzó el rostro con orgullo y presunción antes de doblarse en dos para poder besar a su ya oficial marido, aún sentado en la silla de ruedas.

—Lo que los dioses han unido que no lo separe el ramen… ¿El ramen? —se extrañó el viejo, repasando el manuscrito—. ¿Quién ha escrito esto?

A su alrededor, los allí congregados estallaron en vítores, silbidos y aplausos felicitando a los novios. Tsunade destapó el más caro de sus licores, aunque no lo compartió con nadie. Ino se echó a llorar y Sakura con ella. El disgustó se les evaporó cuando Sai les pasó de contrabando una foto de Sasuke y Naruto a dos bocas en un sesenta y nueve. Shikamaru se tomó la molestia de voltear los ojos al cielo. Hinata tuvo que pedir ayuda para quitarse a Akamaru de encima y Kiba comenzó a pintarse las uñas de rojo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál va a ser el apellido que prevalezca en esta familia? –preguntó la encargada de rellenar los formularios de recién casados.

Cabeza rubia y morena se giraron vertiginosas hacia la joven funcionaria.

—¡Uzumaki!

—¡Uchiha!

Sendas miradas se anclaron desafiantes ante su rival, mientras una gran gota se deslizaba por la sien de Kakashi.

—Comámonos la tarta antes de que salte por los aires –acertó a decir tomando a Iruka de un brazo.

La frase más sensata del día.

**FIN**

* * *

Si te ha gustado deja un comentario a esta pobre autora que se alimenta de sueños Narusasu.


End file.
